You dare?
by DreamstoNightmares1
Summary: Draco and Hermione secretly dated during after the war, until Harry proposed to Hermione. Now a year later Draco wants her back. It's a Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

"How dare you!" She screamed in rage pushing him away.

"I dare because I know you'll give up. You always give up Granger." He says smirking.

"I'm not Granger anymore. I am Mrs. Hermione Potter, and you need to leave Draco, now"

"Why? Afraid your husband will find out about the relationship we have?" Draco says stepping closer to her.

"We had, Draco. Had." She said stepping backwards and falling onto the bed.

"Well I believe we still have one." He said taking out his wand and casting a spell to make ropes tie her to the bed.

"Dammed it Draco! I told you no more months ago!"Hermione yelled struggling against the ropes.

"Ah yes. I remember that conversation, it was about the time when Harry asked you to marry him wasn't it?"Draco said glaring at her. Hermione glared at him.

"I told you if he didn't do it in a year I would break it off and come to you. He did it before the year was up Draco."

"A week before! I was ready for you to come live with me! It was going to be perfect! My parents are both dead so Malfoy Manor is all mine, and no one would bother us! I would have given you everything!" Draco screamed at her.

Hermione blinked in shock not realizing how much her leaving him hurt him so badly.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I'm with Harry now, I am his wife and he is my husband."

"You should be mine! Not his! You loved me first. Did you ever tell him who you lost your virginity to? Or did he think it was Ron?"

"No, he thought it was Krum."

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your concern!"

"Maybe I should tell him."

"Don't you dare!"

"And if I don't, what do I get out of it?"


	2. Chapter 2

_ "You should be mine! Not his! You loved me first! Did you ever tell Harry who yo ulost your virginity to? Or did he think it was Ron?"_

_ "No. He thought it was Krum."_

_ "Did you tell him the truth?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "It's none of your concern!"_

_ "Maybe I should tell him."_

_ "Don't you dare!"_

_ "And if I don't, what do I get out of it?"_

"I'll, I will let you have sex with me one last time."

"And you'll let me do whatever I want?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone, and you untie me."

"Agreed." He said using his wand to make the ropes disappear. He locked and sound proofed the room.

She sits up and starts to take off her clothes. He watched her with hungry eyes. She tossed her clothes into a pile and sits in front of him totally naked. He gulped and took all his clothes off tossing them next to Hermione's.

He moves closer to her and sits down pulling her to him and kissing her roughly. He pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her waist.

He pushes her down onto the bed and latches onto her left breast with his mouth while playing with the other one. She moans and shivers in pleasure. Draco moves down to her other mouth and starts licking and teasing her.

Hermione screams in pleasure and tangles her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her other mouth. Draco pushes two of his fingers inside her other mouth and makes scissor motions getting her ready for him. Hermione moans.

Draco positions himself and enters her slowly so she can get used to him. Hermione whimpers and wraps her legs around his waist urging him to go on. Draco moves out of her and moves back in. He keeps doing it going faster each time. Hermione moans with each thrust. Draco starts moving around searching for her sweet spot. When he finds it she screams in pleasure and bucks her hips. Draco smirks and moves so he hits it each time. He starts pushing himself deeper into her making her scream and grip his shoulders in pleasure.

"Hermione, I'm about to cum!" Draco says slowing down.

"Draco, cum inside me. Cum inside me hard! I want your semen in me!" Hermione says looking him in his eyes. At those words Draco cums inside her hard, screaming her name. Hermione screams his name while she cums.

Draco moves out of her and lays on the bed breathing hard. Hermione crawls over and lays her head on his chest looking up at him.

"Draco, you're right. I love you, not Harry."

"Then what are you going to do about Harry?" Draco asks looking down at her stroking her back.

"I'm going to tell him the truth. It's time I came out and said that I love Draco Malfoy.'

"I love you too Hermione."


End file.
